


Cloaks and Whispers

by wickednotevil



Series: Camelot sex!tree [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednotevil/pseuds/wickednotevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There may be a new series and a new dark power in Camelot, but the sex!tree is going strong. Only now it seems Merlin is drawn to the dark side and the seeds of rebellion are being sown…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaks and Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for Series 2.1 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, extended ‘Come to the Dark Side’ scene.  
> This is part of the Camelot sex!tree. Everyone in Camelot is a sex-obsessed pervert, Uther tops all, and Edwin Muirden never died. Instead he proved his worth to the king in an orgy where Merlin learnt what really happens behind closed doors in Camelot

_  
**Cloaks And Whispers**   
_

 

“Who would’ve believed it, you a sorcerer. And a powerful one.”

Merlin could see Sigan in him now. His hair was slick and glossy - shining like the feathers of a raven - skin pale, eyes like the deepest, darkest pit; weighing him up.

 This was no longer Cedric, annoying, conniving and _after Arthur_ , but a merciless maelstrom of sorcerous power.

He couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the feel of that power brushing over his. Power so dark, but soft and strong, and hiding viciousness underneath much like the raven that was Sigan's symb- was Cedric wearing _feathers_?

Merlin tore his eyes away from the lurid garment.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” he swore. Not Arthur, not even now, after all this. Never.

“He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave.”

“That’s not true. I’m no-one’s slave!” Merlin sounded near panicked at the insinuation. Cornelius caught the hitch in Merlin's breath and moved closer, stretching out his hand in invitation.

“He cast you aside without a moments thought,” Cornelius murmured persuasively, pushing the prince's faults unflinchingly into the light. _I wouldn’t_ , he hissed mentally.

The little warlock looked torn.

“That doesn’t matter.” But even Merlin said that he took a step forward and closed the distance between them even more.

“Doesn’t it?” No magic coated his words, Merlin could tell, this seductive reasoning came purely from sense. “But it must hurt so much, to be so put-upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power. Enough power to take back control.”

“That’s…how it has to be,” Merlin forced out. Sigan’s hand was right there and it sounded so good. Finally, Merlin felt the enticing call of his fellow magical creature - Sigan promised him all he ever wanted from Arthur and Camelot - and caved to that feeling. _Power_ …a seductive whisper to him now. It hadn’t been important until Uther took it away.

Merlin took his hand, and the power that was promised in that gesture, and Cornelius yanked him into an embrace. Their lips met, the scratch of a moustache so unlike the faint burn of the king’s stubble against his jaw. It felt incredible to choose this.

Point made, weakness found, Cornelius pulled the boy closer, onto his lap and focused on getting Merlin naked in the cold courtyard. It was the best way to solve this argument of magical rights. What could fighting prove that a thorough ravishing couldn’t?

Merlin looked behind only once, worry over Arthur’s unconscious body overtaking him, until Cedric’s silver hoop earrings glinted in the moonlight, drawing his attention back and wiping all thought of the prince from his mind.

When his shirt was tugged off Merlin realised he wasn’t protesting as hard as he might. Hands, dexterous and experienced, pulled apart the laces on Merlin's breeches, jolting his erection as it was exposed to the air. Merlin hissed and lifted his hips a little, whether to gain relief from the chill or encourage Sigan to continue, neither of them could tell.

Black eyes met burning blue and before Merlin could speak, a cold, soft hand was wrapped expertly around his cock. Merlin groaned harshly, throwing his head back as Sigan's skilful touch ignited the arousal already bubbling under his skin.

A single smooth feather grazed across Merlin’s skin, leaving him shivering as if a light breeze had touched him. Arms encircled Merlin’s revealed figure, causing the cape’s feathered edges to run down his body, from his neck to his torso, across his cock and along his legs, in one swift, flowing movement.

Merlin could feel the eyes of one of the stone gargoyle’s boring into his naked back, and his skin tried to crawl in revulsion before Cornelius felt his discomfort and ran a hand down his spine. His fingers clawed into the skin as he ferociously clutched at Merlin’s arse, and the squeak Merlin let out wasn’t all pain. Sigan crowed in satisfaction and nuzzled the bared throat before him.

"Does it have to be this way?" Sigan whispered in his ear, so close the man’s beard scraped the sensitive skin of Merlin's exposed throat raw. "You’re young, Merlin," Cornelius continued, one hand still massaging Merlin’s cock and his seductive words doing the rest. "You haven’t yet tapped into your true power, any of it. This now is nothing compared to what you could do. At full power no-one would ever be able to stop you.”

Merlin closed his eyes, shaking his head in denial, beyond words in his haze of pleasure. That wasn’t true, he wouldn’t have done this if he could help it, this life wasn’t what he wanted!

He felt, rather than saw, Sigan's twisted smile.

"Not yet, maybe, but I can help you. Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness- to have Arthur know you for what you are."

His thumb passed over the head of Merlin's cock, stirring the fluid that had gathered, and dug in a sharp nail making Merlin cry aloud.

“That, that can never be,” Merlin panted.

"Oh, but it can," the raven crooned, pumping ever harder. "It can. If you join me.”

Merlin worked his mouth, open and closed, but words failed him. All that came out was a high, keening sound. So seductive in his dishevelment.

"Join me," Sigan offered again, tugging on Merlin’s cock so he bucked wildly into his hand. He bent forward and licked the pearling sweat from Merlin’s forehead, and pressed his first finger to the clenching pucker.

Cedric- Sigan- if nothing else those beady eyes should remind him, fingered him open so much more gently than Merlin was used to. This wasn’t the magical induced pleasure of Gaius or Edwin, or the fear and pain caused by Uther. This was the feel of long fingers playing with his balls, rolling them until he screamed with pained pleasure, even as another would run round and round his entrance and finally pushing inside while driving Merlin crazy with lust. He tried to clench down on those beautiful digits, stretching him, sliding inside him, rubbing over his prostate until Merlin thought he would die, reducing him to begging and making him love it.

The push of Sigan’s cock entering his body stung, and in delicious counterpoint Merlin could still feel the ends of feathers brushing teasingly against the outside of his hole. He whined and bucked closer.

And then he was soaring, Sigan’s husky voice in his ears asking him over and over: ‘Does the little Merlin know how to fly?’ and Merlin held tighter in response, feeling he might fall into the sky if his tormenter let him go.

The little warlock couldn’t hold himself back any longer, the damn feathered cape brushing against his most sensitised spots, face and neck, inner thighs, forearms, under arms and side torso. Merlin couldn’t tell if it was the long arms of the cajoling sorcerer or an unkindness of ravens caressing his skin. He tried to hold that thought back, but like the moan forced from his throat, it escaped, playing in his mind.

Cornelius saw the mental picture the boy had built and his rhythm stuttered. Merlin, naked, bruised and wanton, encased in a swirling mass of birds. Feathers fought with claws and beaks for space to writhe against that vulnerable flesh, massive wings opened to trail down Merlin’s body.

“That is what you picture? Having my familiars cover you? They could tear you apart, you know, it’s what they do to warm pieces of prey, but if you want them so badly I’ll call them for you. _Corvus corax._ ”

The timely caw from the arriving flock pushed Merlin to the edge. Crying obscenities into Sigan’s shoulder, as a deceptively gentle hand pumped his erection and a mocking voice whispered in his ear about how soon he’d make that lovely little fantasy real, Merlin came and Cornelius tumbled into ecstasy right behind him.

 

“Together we can do anything. Any wish, any fantasy can come true with your power. We can rule over this land,” Cornelius promised as he rested his head atop Merlin’s.

Merlin’s dazed eyes lifted to his. “Anything?” he asked, eyes drifting to a wounded prince, bedecked in armour.

Sigan smiled indulgently at his conquest. “When we rule, Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet.”

“…just like Uther makes him.”

And with that Cornelius knew he had gone too far. The moment shattered.

Merlin pulled away and his face hardened.

“I don’t want that.”

“You’d rather remain as his useless, _powerless_ servant?” Sigan spat, dumping the boy to the floor as he rose to his feet.

“I don’t want power to do what Uther does with his,” Merlin told him, voice strong. “Better to be at the bottom of the tree, than wear a crown and rule with someone as evil as you!”

“So be it.”

The truce forged of magic’s pull and foolish wishes ended.

 

+++

 

Cedric lay defeated on the courtyard floor, Sigan’s soul forced back into his jewel, leaving Cedric too weak to move, with years of knowledge he’d never earned and intimate understanding of just what had happened with Merlin. His eyes tracked the sweep of a long, black cloak down the steps as Edwin Muirden stood over him.

“No longer the invincible Cornelius Sigan, hmm?” Edwin mocked. Cedric couldn’t see his face, but felt the smirk nonetheless.

The apothecary knelt down next to his prone form and leant over to whisper in his ear, black cloth brushed his face in a parody of the caresses he’d laid on Merlin.

“You’re not the first to try seducing him. All that power…” Edwin trailed off, sounding yearning. He brought a hand up to brush the darkened hair from Cedric’s face. “You’re not even the first to succeed,” he confided.

“But Camelot has an order to these things,” Edwin told him as he slipped a beetle in Cedric’s ear. “And you’re not in it.”

 

 


End file.
